


Something Normality Doesn't Know

by Tatsumaki_sama



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agon had a habit of bringing girls to watch them practice. But this was the first time he had brought an opposing female player. Fem!Sena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Normality Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Always-a-girl!Sena. This is set pre-Hakushuu Dinosaurs game, shortly after Deimon defeated Ojou. Gen. No pairings will be set.

Unsui watched with surprise as Agon carried Kobayakawa Sena, hefted easily over his shoulder, and ceremoniously dropped her and her things bedside the bench.

 

She tumbled to the ground, looking lost, confused and helplessly nervous, a far cry from the impossibly determined and unbeatable Eyeshield 21 Unsui was used to seeing.

 

" The trash here will be watching us practice," Agon promptly announced to the rest of his dumbfounded teammates.

 

It seemed strange, saying they were still practicing despite having been eliminated from the tournament. However, it did not stop their coach from continuing to have them train. Most of them, Agon and Ikkyuu especially, with the desire to improve for next year had no problem with it anyways.

 

Coach was immediately standing next to Agon and the panicky Sena, frowning. They all knew how Coach felt about Agon bringing girls during practice, even if he never voiced his thoughts out loud to any of them. It was one thing to have the girls sit and cheer from the stands. To have one sit right at the player's bench was something else.

 

And adding in the fact that this was Eyeshield 21 who had caused Shinryuuji Nagas to be kicked out of the tournament, their Coach was probably less than pleased.

 

Agon put on his best smile. " Her captain sent her out to scout and I thought why not let her watch? Nothing she doesn't know already."

 

Everyone knew it was a lie and there was really no reason for Youichi Hiruma to send anyone to scout the Nagas after defeating them. Sena opened her mouth to protest, that she wasn't here to scout and in fact, she was kidnapped just as her classes were over, but one warning glare from Agon had her turning her objection into a muffled squeak and she said no more.

 

Sighing, the Coach simply told them to get ready for practice. With a smug look, Agon told Sena to sit on the bench, keep her mouth shut and watch the practice. She hurriedly complied, fidgeting anxiously as if wanting to leap to her feet and run away as fast as she could.

 

Having seen her speed, Unsui didn't have an inch of doubt that she probably could.

 

Yet she allowed herself to be bullied by Agon and made no attempts to argue or even tried to find a way to escape. This vulnerable and timid girl made Unsui grimace and if he had not personally seen Eyeshield 21 on the field or played against her, he wouldn't have believed this tiny girl was the same person.

 

The next question would be why Agon had brought her over in the first place. His usual intent when bringing girls over (when he actually made an effort to participate in practice) was to make the rest of them look like idiots who couldn't stop gawking at the girls and effectively allow Agon to trounce all of them with his skill while the girls would then gush over how strong and capable he was.

 

But Agon's usual tactic of making fools out of the rest of them wouldn't work this time.

 

With Kobayakawa Sena, having tackled and having been tackled by her during the Deimon-Shinryuuji game, the team's awkwardness and distraction was lowered (though a few of them couldn't resist glancing at her with blushes tinting their entire faces) with her watching. Sena herself, having played and fought against them to the edge of her teeth, would not gush or be too thoroughly surprised at their tactics, having already known their moves and techniques from their earlier game.

 

And Agon, genius that he was, knew all of this.

 

To Unsui's own amusement, his next assumption was that Agon, cold-hearted and cruel, had developed a liking to Kobayakawa Sena. She was perhaps the only girl – no, the only person in the world who had the guts to shove Agon to the ground and beat him in the world of speed, even as her legs deteriorated and she was running on pure determination and stubbornness alone.

 

Casting a critical eye, Unsui noted that Kobayakawa Sena did not match Agon's accustomed standards of girls. She was no natural beauty, like the Devilbats' manager or the Devilbats cheerleaders. All of Agon's previous girls were pretty enough to make even their coach blush with appreciation. A voluptuous chest. Hips that swayed. Midnight black hair or long golden locks or bright ruby tresses. Dimples that glowed and enticed. Eyes that could bring a man to his knees. Full lips, cherry red and inviting. Unsui was frank enough to admit that Sena had none of those traits and could hardly compete with those girls.

 

Not to say that Kobayakawa Sena was ugly. She had a fair-skinned complexion, complimented by her shoulder-length hair and wide innocent eyes that spoke no lies. Her petite frame, fit for a runner, would have made some girls envious. It was to Unsui's surprise that it was Sena's legs that drew his attention the most.

 

During the games, they would be hidden underneath pants and pads. But now, her school uniform revealed they were sturdy and well-toned, strengthened from years of running and practice. And yet, at the same time, they appeared slender and delicate and creamy skin showed they were well taken care of.

 

It was not only him that had a healthy admiration of Kobayakawa Sena's legs, the legs that had led to the defeat of Shinryuuji and other teams. More than a few eyes trailed downwards and their reddening cheeks gave them away.

 

Agon noticed and snapped at them to get into position so they could start.

 

A little smile graced Unsui's features. If there was no other reason for Agon to bring Sena to watch them practice, then it would be for Agon to show her how hard he's been training, to prove to her that he was stronger than last time and he would beat her in their next battle.

 

" Aww. Has Unko-chan got a crush?" Agon sneered, slapping him sideways on the back of the head, effectively waking him from his thoughts.

 

" No," he calmly replied without a glance towards Kobayakawa Sena and made his way into position, far too used to his brother's taunts to let them get to him.

 

He knew that Agon positioned himself as the linebacker as a means of impressing their one-man (or girl in this case) audience of his improved prowess.

 

Amused, Unsui noticed Agon wasn't the only one itching to show off. Ikkyuu shifted side to side, bouncing on the tips of his feet, glancing every so often at Kobayakawa Sena. Yamabushi cracked his neck with a wide grin and the others had no problem flexing their muscles while mimicking Ikkyuu.

 

Having Kobayakawa Sena, who had defeated them so narrowly before and was singularly the reason for Agon to train and practice, watch them might not be so bad after all.

 

Agon moved at the snap, launching himself through Yamabushi and the other linesmen, knocking them over in rapid succession before dangerously approaching Unsui.

 

Who threw the ball to a waiting Ikkyuu just as Agon tackled him to the ground.

 

Smirking, Agon shot a condescending look at sidelines, as if challenging the petite girl watching. From the way her eyes had widened, Sena had noticed how much faster and stronger Agon had become since their game. She visibly gulped, as if she realized that sooner or later, Agon would knock her over and it would be her lying on the ground.

 

Unsui almost pitied the girl. When Agon set his sights on something, he would doubtlessly get it.

 

Their routine continued for about ten minutes when Agon abruptly walked off the field. When Unsui inquired, he was met with the usual smirk and no answer. Instead, Unsui found his answer as Agon made his way to Sena who snapped to attention and once again, looked rather apprehensive at the approaching figure.

 

" Oi, trash. Get those clothes off," he suddenly said.

 

" W-what?" she stammered, expressing the same stunned disbelief that the rest of them were showing. Unsui could have sworn he heard one or more teammates choke back a nosebleed.

 

Agon smirked, knowing full well what he said. He seemed delighted at the way she squirmed uncomfortably, turning red with embarrassment and mortification. He tossed her bag to her, nearly knocking her over the bench. " Get changed. You're playing."

 

Sena's jaw dropped. So did the others. " But where am I suppose to-?"

 

" The change room. Where else, you idiot?"

 

" That would be great! I – I mean, Agon! That is no place for a lady to change," Yamabushi exclaimed, hastily changing his initial glee even if his crimson cheeks gave him away.

 

Sena still looked unconvinced. Unsui could hardly blame her, being in an unfamiliar place where someone was demanding that she changed into her uniform where several potential boys, intentionally or unintentionally, could ogle at her. Finally, Agon growled out. " If anyone is found peeping, I'll tear his head off. Happy?"

 

" N-no need to tear anyone's head off," she squeaked in alarm, grabbing her bag and allowing Unsui to direct her to the change room, her cheeks still aflamed.

 

It took less than five minutes and Sena was ready and back out on the field, adjusting her uniform and her shoelaces. The familiar sight of the Devilbats uniform made some of the Nagas sigh in relief while a few others looked wistful at the loss of the schoolgirl outfit.

 

" Hurry up, trash," Agon impatiently snapped. Sena made a stuttering apology, put on her helmet and finally stepped into the field.

 

It amazed Unsui to see that Kobayakawa Sena was gone. Replaced was Eyeshield 21 who posed the greatest threat to any team. The vulnerability and apprehension that was very evident earlier was nowhere to be seen. Only confidence and strength were exhibited, gleaming as vibrantly as the eyeshield.

 

She came up beside Unsui, patiently waiting for his directions. There was no question to what both Agon and Sena wanted to do. " We will go with a run with Eyeshield 21," Unsui said promptly.

 

The others murmured in acknowledge. Sena nodded and quietly went into position. There was a sharp anticipation in her eyes and a small eager smile danced about her lips. It was the thrill of the chase, Unsui realized. The thrill of running and winning.

 

At the snap of the ball, Unsui handed the ball to Sena and without realizing it, his breath was taken away the second she began to run.

 

Quick as lightning and just as deadly, Eyeshield 21 zipped past the linesmen before they barely noticed she had disappeared in front of them. The only one who had the fastest reaction to match her speed was Agon.

 

Who was waiting for her to come.

 

She darted towards his left. The second Agon made a grab for her, she raised her arm to defend herself (the Devil Stungun, Unsui remembered, used so recently against Shin) and sped to the right, her Devil Ghost technique never failing to amaze.

 

But Agon's god impulse kicked in and the next thing any of them knew, Agon had thrust his arm out to knock the football out of Sena's arms and sending her tumbling to the ground.

 

It had happened so fast. In a blink of an eye, Sena was on the ground covered in dust with Agon standing above her. They gave a sympathetic wince at the girl who had directly taken a hit from Agon, even if they knew she was able to handle it from their previous game.

 

" My win, trash," Agon sneered triumphantly.

 

Sena appeared astonished but only quickly picked herself up and walked back to the other side. " I'm sorry for dropping the ball," she mumbled to Unsui when she reached hearing distance.

 

The fact she managed to last a few seconds longer against this improved Agon when he was already a monster before was a feat in itself. " No, you did good," Unsui told her.

 

She gave him a small smile in gratitude and his teammates scowled enviously at him.

 

" Oi, Unko-chan! I want another run!" Agon called. His sneer was more pronounced and arrogance rolled over in waves from his shoulders due to his recent victory over Eyeshield 21.

 

He glanced at Sena. That thrill had returned to her eyes. A challenge presented itself and now she wanted to best it.

 

The second run ended in Agon's victory again but Unsui noted Sena managed to creep one yard further than last time. Agon noticed too and this time his smirk wasn't as wide and his taunts not as degenerative. Sena again said nothing and her silence was both unsettling and impressive.

 

After the third and fourth and fifth plays, she ended up with her face in the dirt, Agon victorious and the football slipping out of her fingers. And yet, she was inching her way towards the goal line.

 

He wondered just how much she would grow.

 

Wiping sweat and smeared dirt across her cheeks, Sena's eyes never lost their determined gleam as if this was an actual game and not practice. " Could we try that play again, Unsui-san?" she asked.

 

They all looked up, surprised. This was the first time that Sena actually made a call in the game plan. For her to speak up about it, it must be important.

 

Unsui nodded and they quietly got into position. And once the ball was in her hands, Sena began to run.

 

Agon was there to meet her. He was hardly fooled by her Devil Ghost or her Devil Stungun after beating her techniques several times now. He was grinning, ready to slam her down to the ground. He headed straight for her, his immense power cutting off her routes so she could only run right at him –

 

Only for her to suddenly rapidly spin into her Devil Bat Tornado in front of him.

 

The unexpectedness of the move would have made a lesser man hesitate but Agon was no lesser man. His reflexes told him that Sena would try to speed away to the right, to the "safer" side where she was holding the ball. His arm reached out, ready to tear and rip through her grip and snatch the football.

 

But instead of touching the football like Agon had expected, he was met with Sena's Devil Stungun.

 

She had switched the football to her left arm while performing the Devil Bat Tornado as a distraction.

 

Her strength was nothing compared to Agon as his strike chopped brutally against her forearm, twisting it down. But her arm came up again, not to deliver another hit, but to thrust her hand over Agon's eyes, momentarily blinding him, as she had done before in their earlier climatic match.

 

And that split second where he couldn't see, it gave Sena enough time to escape his reach and run towards a touchdown.

 

Everyone, including their coach, stared with held breath. Once again, Eyeshield 21 had defeated Kongo Agon.

 

Sweat soaking her hair, almost breathless with victory, Sena stood in the touchdown zone, almost hesitantly turning around to face the rest of them. Unsui knew from the restless twitch in her shoulders, she longed to jump up in the air and cheer but out of fear from Agon, she dared not. Which was ironic, since she was the only person to beat Agon twice in her lifetime.

 

Agon was still standing where he was, with a frightfully unreadable expression over his face. " You ... trash," he growled out, taking a step forward.

 

For a wild minute, Unsui thought that he would hit Sena. She evidently thought so because she flinched and starting stammering nervously.

 

But they might never know what Agon was going to do or say because a cackling voice abruptly rang throughout the field and simultaneously brought chills to most of them.

 

Yoichi Hiruma elegantly chewed his gum as his piercing eyes flickered from player to player on the field. " Kekeke, so you were here the whole time." His eyes landed on Sena. " You're late to practice," he drawled matter-of-factly.

 

The Devilbats were here to claim their Eyeshield 21.

 

" Hiruma-san," Sena breathed out in relief, looking far more comfortable that her team had arrived.

 

With the ends of his hair shot up frantically (much like an agitated monkey), Taro Raimon stabbed a finger in their direction. " Sena isn't going to be recruited by you!" he snarled, provoked enough to be jumping on the balls of his feet.

 

" Monta-kun, there is a misunderstanding," Unsui tried to explain.

 

" You certainly got some nerve, " the apparent leader of the Ha-Ha brothers (who Unsui remembered was called Jumonji) said with a hardened glare.

 

" We were only – "

 

" – kidnapping Sena – " the dark-haired one called Kuroki growled out.

 

" It wasn't our intentions to – "

 

" - from our own turf!" the one wearing orange-tinted glasses called Togano finished angrily.

 

" Everyone ..." Sena tried to say, on Unsui's behalf.

 

" Don't worry Sena-chan! We will get you back!" Kurita, who Agon had nothing but contempt and derision for, looked simultaneously ready to throttle Agon and the other Shinryuuji players standing between him and Sena and at the same time, looked nervous and hesitant at confronting Agon in the first place.

 

" You can take the trash back," Agon tetchily said. " I have no use for her anymore."

 

" Sena isn't trash!" the petite, childlike cheerleader of the Devilbats immediately jumped to her friend's defense. " She beat you, didn't she?"

 

Agon loudly snorted. " Hmph. I shoved her ugly face more times to the ground than she did to me," he sneered, much to the Devilbats' exploding ire.

 

Unsui feared a fight might erupt (the baseball bats that suddenly appeared at the Ha-Ha brothers' sides and the way Agon eagerly cracked his knuckles only fueled his dread). Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately?), Hiruma spoke up.

 

" We will just have to win her back," he grinned devilishly.

 

" Another game?" Agon sneered, catching onto Hiruma's plan faster the others.

 

" Why not?" he shrugged, barely baiting Agon. " It will be a warm-up against Hakushuu."

 

" And you think it will only be a warm-up?"

 

Every head was swivelling back and forth, as if watching a tennis match. Except everyone was treating it more like a ticking time bomb seconds away from going off in all their faces.

 

Unsui knew better than to get between the two monsters. He turned apologetically to Sena. " Sorry Agon dragged you into this," he said out of the corner of his mouth.

 

" It's fine," she replied, also barely moving her lips. " It was fun," she admitted a minute later.

 

'Fun' hardly meant watching Kurita grab Hiruma bodily away from using his rocket launcher while Agon spewed out a splatter of curse words and other offending gestures. Monta had gotten into some sort of hair-pulling, wrestling match with Ikkyuu who was determinedly trying to pull Monta's ears. The Ha-Ha brothers' bats were out again and the ensuring fight left them worse for wear.

 

But Sena was smiling and she was used to the antics of her team that she just went along with the roller coaster ride, enjoying every minute of it.

 

So was Unsui.


End file.
